


The Robin's Nest

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Tim invites Kon to help him through his heat at his Boston apartment for the first time.





	The Robin's Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844086) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> (Stand-alone, can be read seperate) Permission given by Evilpixie for this off-shoot drabble specifically of her DC Omegaverse line.
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you are interested in more of my work both professional and for fun you can find me on tumblr under Irishgrlnextdoor  
> or on Instagram at Rnfloyd_official

Kon checked and rechecked the fridge, worried that there wasn't enough. But there was. He had overstocked it if anything. Packed with nutritious and easy to make meals and snacks and plenty of water and milk. Tim never ate much anyway, but Kon had needed to be ready.

Miraculously, blessedly, Tim had invited Kon to spend his heat with him. It was the first one Kon had been expressly asked to aid in, providing care and comfort to his omega boyfriend while he went through the ordeal. Kon was determined to prove himself a capable alpha for Tim. 

He had arrived at the omega's Boston apartment 2 days ago, rubbing his scent everywhere he could till it clung to the walls and furniture. He had been especially mindful to do so in Tim's bedroom and the nest that the omega had built for himself there out of numerous soft blankets and pillows. This act would not only keep his Omega more relaxed, knowing Kon was so close with his fresh scent everywhere, but also ease the demand for Alpha pheromones that Tim's heat would typically have dumped upon him all at once.

Kon had stocked the fridge and double checked all the locks and seals around the apartment and ran down the list of safety hazards that Clark had warned him of. He tried to be mindful of all the care instructions they had taught in Alpha Wellness class at school as well. He had also kept a close eye on his potential mate, doing anything Tim asked of him no matter how eratic or redundant. 

At his boyfriend's request he had already moved Tim's bed to the farthest corner of his room away from the door and against the wall and used his heat vision to incinerate a roach that had found its way into the kitchen rather than just squishing it. Tim had been more okay with the scorch mark on his floor then the idea of traces of bug guts or eggs possibly left behind. Kon had complied to ease his high-strung omega. 

For the last day or so Tim had been calmer, almost catatonic in his high of both his own hormones and breathing in the alpha's. He paced the apartment aimlessly and often, wandering through each room before always retreating back to the bedroom. He had just completed another slow lap before Kon had rechecked the fridge. 

"Kon!" Tim's voice called out from his bedroom. 

The faint edge of concern in his tone at the end of the alpha's name had him rushing back to the bedroom fast enough that even Bart would have been impressed. 

-okay, maybe not- 

Tim's scent hit him as soon as he was in the doorway, sweet and thick in the air like melting sugar. It promised of pleasure and sticky sweet heat that almost buckled his knees. It practically numbed Kon's consciousness, leaving him in a haze that blocked out nearly every thought beyond the instinctual ones of mounting and fucking the omega till he was pup-heavy. 

The sight of Tim did nothing but encourage those impulses. The raven-haired omega was curled up in his blanket-nest, bonelessly sprawled out and bare of absolutely any clothing to hide his lean build. 

His body was like strawberries and cream between the flushes covering his pale skin. His smaller cock was red and stiff against his stomach, his cheeks and chest flushed too with arousal. His heat had already started. 

Kons pheromones rose to the call of Tim's, his sent flaring out to battle for space in the room. His omega whimpered at the smell, but not in fear. His blue eyes landed on the alpha and he spread his legs almost automatically, invitingly. 

Kon saw the flushed and glistening flesh there as well and he was moving before he even realized it to Tim's side. His mouth was full of bitter alpha spit, ready to pump more pharamones into his potential mate should he follow the alpha instinct to bite and claim. But he wouldn't yet, never without Tim's permission. 

He stripped off his shirt, ready to toss it aside, but the way Tim's eye tracked the garment had him pausing. He offered it to the omega, surprised when Tim not only took it, but buried his face in it and inhaled deep. He exhaled in a shakey groan, keeping it pressed tight over his nose and mouth. He actually rolled around on his mattress, taking the shirt with him to tuck under his head as he fully presented himself to his alpha. 

Kon wanted to thank every God in existence for such an honor as serving Tim. The site of the omega's full hips and ass raised high before him, ready and begging for Kon's knot... it didn't matter that Tim was on birth control, Kon's instinct still demanded he breed him till he was full of pups. 

"Kon, now!" Tim demanded, though it was very much pleading as he looked over his shoulder at the alpha. 

Kon didn't need to be told twice, shucking his pants to the far corner of the room and climbing over the mound of blankets making up the parameter of Tim's nest to settle up against the curve of Tim's ass as it wiggled closer against his own hips and against his large alpha bulge. Tim was already moaning and wet against him, ready for everything the larger man had to give, but Kon wasn't ready to give it just yet. 

He wouldn't fail Tim, or make him wait too long, but he didn't couldn't resist a taste. His omega smelled so amazing... he was sure to taste even better. 

Slick was already running down his thighs and his hole is redder and puffier than Khan had ever seen it before. He spread Tim's ass cheeks further apart, Tim whimpering in want. "Kon, yes! Please- fuck. Fuck me! Alpha!" Tim panted. 

Kon's head merely swam for a moment, Tim so unlike anything he'd ever seen from his boyfriend previously. Usually Tim was docile and reserved to start at least, never this worked up till their passion play was at its most heated. 

It was sexy and as much as he wanted to heed Tim's call, he just had to get a taste... 

Tim bucked against him with a shocked cry as Kon ran his tongue over his puckered red hole but the Kryptonian held his hips steady in his grip effortlessly. The taste was sweet on his tongue and he groaned openly, wanting to gorge himself as his alpha saliva coated and teased Tim's opening. Tim absolutely writhed beneath him, panting and moaning and all but screaming as he rutted back against Kon's tongue. 

Kon reached around to take Tim's stiff little omega cock in hand, but it only seemed to exacerbate his boyfriend's impatience. 

"Kooooooonnnnn!" he mewled insistantly. 

Kon pulled his tongue out of Tim's asshole with a 'pop' and lined up their hips for his insistent omega. He started to enter slow as to not hurt Tim, but was caught off guard when his omega suddenly slammed himself back, taking the large cock rather easily compared to normal. 

"Tim!" Kon gasped breathlessly. 

Tim was lost to him, all but purring as he settled limply against his soft pillows and sheets and Kon's shirt and just basked. "Fuck me, Alpha," he sighed, his eyes dilated and unseeing as if he was drunk off the mix of their pheromones before he started a soft and keening rant of 'please' and 'alpha' over and over under his breath. 

Kon's hips moved almost instinctually, taking him in and out of Tim's hot and wet hole at a rapid pace. Tim took it all without complaint, purring and moaning like he was utterly blissed-out from taking cock. He moan like it was all he wanted in life and his body was wet and hot and welcoming to it. It was so unlike Kon had ever seen before. Tim was usually coy and endearing about sex, all soft kisses and light touches. He'd muffle his moans and whisper sweet things to Kon during. 

Now... he was begging for it and shaking his presented ass almost better than any whore-bitch who was paid for it. 

Kon couldn't get enough. The site, The sounds, the smell... Just the feel of him. 

Tim was everything that mattered in the world as far as the alpha was concerned. He had heard it could be this way during an actual heat, but the reality was nothing anyone could have prepared him for. Kon wanted everything Tim could give him, and wanted to be everything to him in return. Do everything for him in return. 

Kon rode Tim harder than he ever had dared to before, but Tim only beg for more. He truly bred him like omegas were built by nature to be. His knot was already swelling, his cock hot and heavy as it filled and drove itself between Tim's legs. 

He wasn't going to last, but Tim was flushed red and covered with sweat. He wasn't going to last much longer either. He was already squeezing down on Kon's knot. It started to catch on the tightness of Tim's body, driving Kon over the edge and it swelled to its full girth, lodging firmly in Tim's omega-hood before spilling everything he had to give in numerous strong pulses. Tim gave a cry and followed right after him, making a mess of the bed and filling the air with more of his pheromones as he was pumped full of Kon's, the knot making sure nothing spilled out. 

Tim was limp and gasping for air, blissed-out in Kon's hold as the alpha maneuvered them away from the soiled sheets and onto their sides so he could hold Tim close to him. The scent gland at Tim's neck smelt incredibly sweet, calling to him to run his tongue over it, lapping at it gently and rumbling softly at the taste. Like licking sweet vanilla ice cream in the summer. 

Tim started purring in response, Kon glancing up long enough to see he was actually purring in his sleep. It warmed Kon to no end to see him so relaxed and so happy, sharing himself at one of the most vulnerable times in an omega's life. 

He made a silent promise to always be so worthy of this. His knot would go down in about 30 minutes, then he would make sure Tim ate and bathed. Then when Tim needed him to he would happily breed him again. He would be the alpha his omega deserved.


End file.
